


Пробуждение

by Eleonora_Alva



Series: Soft Gay [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, gray-ace!Thrawn, references to aromance/asexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva





	Пробуждение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Awakening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999609) by [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova). 



Ни разу в жизни Траун не чувствовал влечения к кому-либо. Восхищение, удовольствие от общения — да, зачастую. Порой он находил внешность кого-либо приятной с эстетической точки зрения. Но ничего более.

Он полагал, что просто не способен испытывать подобные чувства, и не видел оснований для того, чтобы считать иначе. Никто не пробудил в нем желания вступить в какого-либо рода близкие отношения. Его семья и брат знали об этом, поскольку он не считал нужным скрывать что-то от близких. Как и он сам, они приняли эту особенность. Сложно расстраиваться из-за отсутствия того, чего никогда не имел и не испытывал.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не встретился с командой «Охотника за наживой». Пока он не познакомился с Жоржем. Как и Траун, Жорж был любопытен. Он разительно отличался от холодных и жестких чиссов.

Когда Траун впервые увидел его, то нашел его симпатичным. Эта мысль показалась ему настолько нелепой, что он не знал, куда деваться от стыда.

Сперва Траун был настороже и держался с человеком подчеркнуто официально. Но в то же время ему хотелось узнать, на что будет похоже прикосновение к волосам Жоржа или каково будет взять его за руку. Когда они сидели за столом, нога Трауна иногда случайно соприкасалась с ногой человека, но тот не отстранялся. Каждый раз, как это происходило, по телу Трауна пробегала дрожь. Ему нравилось это ощущение.

Он надеялся со временем избавиться от чувств к Жоржу, думал, что они пройдут сами собой. Не сработало.

Хотя Трауну никогда не доводилось испытывать ничего подобного, он был достаточно умен, чтобы понять свои чувства. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы распознать влечение. И все же мысль об этом казалась ему такой новой и непривычной, что вызывала дискомфорт. И это ему не нравилось. Однажды он поймал себя на том, что гадает, какой у Жоржа любимый цвет. Сам факт этого показался ему унизительным.

Оказалось, он ничего не знал об унижении. Потому что Жорж как-то упомянул, что любит фиолетовый цвет, и Траун нашел эту информацию совершенно очаровательной, а свою реакцию на нее — абсолютно отвратительной. После этих слов Жоржа ему захотелось на время прервать беседу и покинуть помещение: от смеси восторга и ненависти к себе у него закружилась голова. Но сделать этого он не успел. Жорж поинтересовался его любимым цветом, и Траун ответил, что равно любит все цвета, поскольку пока не обнаружил среди них самого завораживающего.

В ответ Жорж коротко, легко рассмеялся и улыбнулся Трауну. Улыбка была такой же легкой и приятной, как смех. При виде нее у Трауна заныло в груди, и он непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. Жорж сказал, что не удивлен, хотя ждал от него иного ответа. В этот момент Траун понял, что не в силах противиться своим чувствам. Ему хотелось видеть улыбку Жоржа снова и снова, хотелось радовать его. «Она прекрасна, — думал Траун, глядя на его улыбку, запоминая ее и то, как светлело в этот момент лицо человека. — Он прекрасен». 

Тогда Трауну начало казаться, что он ни разу не испытывал влечения потому, что никогда не встречал никого похожего на Жоржа ни внешностью, ни характером.

Открытие одновременно воодушевляло и пугало.

«Трасс придет в ужас», — думал Траун.

И все же он собирался сказать ему об этом. Он чувствовал, что должен это сделать. Трасс был его братом и, несмотря на их различия, самым близким из всех членов его большой семьи. Тем не менее столь деликатное дело требовало точного расчета времени и обстоятельств, поэтому Траун терпеливо выжидал момент, когда они с Трассом останутся наедине.

Момент представился, когда он пригласил Трасса в свою каюту. Они беседовали почти час, обсуждая то, что произошло в жизни обоих со дня их последней встречи. Они так хорошо проводили время, что Трауну не хотелось портить все своим признанием. И все же он полагал, что это неизбежно. Вскоре Трасс заметит, что его брат странно ведет себя рядом с человеком. Надо было покончить с этим делом раз и навсегда. Честность — лучшая политика. Траун дождался паузы в разговоре. Между ними установилось уютное молчание, Трасс отвернулся и начал вбивать что-то в свое портативное устройство связи.

— Трасс, — издалека начал Траун, — помнишь, когда я был моложе, то сказал тебе, что не испытываю ни к кому влечения?

Он взял стакан с водой и покрутил его в руке. Для того, что сейчас последует, ему нужна трезвая голова.

— Да. И что с того? — отозвался Трасс, все еще выстукивавший сообщение.

Его тон был безразличным, и Траун нашел в этом успокоение. Трасс занят, и если повезет, он не услышит того, что Траун намеревался сказать. Хотя он сомневался в такой удаче.

— Я думаю, с недавних пор мое мнение по этому поводу кардинально изменилось, — сделав небольшой глоток, сказал он.

— Замечательно, Траун.

Однако он знал, что это не конец. Все прошло слишком уж гладко, а Трасс достаточно умен, чтобы понять… Траун украдкой поглядывал на него и заметил, как брат замер и перестал печатать. Трасс выпрямился и чуть наклонил голову набок, обдумывая услышанное. Траун допил воду и поставил стакан на стол. Тихий стук стекла о столешницу раздался в тот самый миг, когда Трасс резко повернулся к Трауну и уставился на него с выражением праведного гнева на лице. Никогда прежде он не видел брата таким возмущенным, едва ли Трасс вообще когда-нибудь позволял себе столь яркую демонстрацию эмоций.

— Ни в коем случае.

Траун вздохнул. На чтение нотаций уйдет много времени.


End file.
